Mind blowing
by Chumic
Summary: The turtles helps a girl escape a street gang chasing her, but little did they knew she would flee down the sewers and end up falling down an old water reservoir. The accident makes them bring her to the lair and later to realise that things are not as calm up topside as it seemed. Can the turtles eliminate the up-comming threat before it's too late? Based on the 2003 series.
1. Unexpected turn of event

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the teenage mutant ninja turtles, but I do wish I did! But I do own my own OC:s so keep your hands of them..  
_

_A/N: First of all, this is my very first fanfic (I'm quite nervous and excited at the same time to publish it.) and I hope that the first chapter is thrilling enough for you wanting a second one!  
Second of all: English isn't my native language so even if I have read this chapter at least two times to correct both spelling- and grammar mistakes but there might be some left! Please try to overlook them!  
And then finally: Enjoy! :D  
_

* * *

**Chapter One: **Unexpected turn of event

One drop, two drops – suddenly the rain was pouring down from the sky, like the sky had cracked wide open. The few people that was out at this late hour ran with their bags over their heads, took up their hoods and pulled the jacket closer to themselves.

_"Where did the rain came from?"_

"_Take cover here or we'll be soaking wet."_

People yelled as they tried to escape the late night rain, and so did four green turtles, well, somewhat..

"We can do this either the easy or the hard way.." Raph said, walking slowly in a large circle with his older brother straight ahead, also walking slowly around, waiting for an opening.

"You better run while you still can, Raph." Leo answered with a provocative smirk on his lips.

"Guys, just if you haven't noticed but.. it's raining!" But neither Raph or Leo did as much as a blink as a reaction for Mikey's allegation and started attacking each other.

"Well, I have to agree somewhat to Mikey since these pairs of turtle-vision goggles doesn't seem to restrain water.." Donatello said, looking over the rooftops to see the change in the goggles, took them of and looked at them.

"That or they might be broken, most likely broken."

"I say that we all go back to the lair and eats some delicious pizza!" Mikey tried to persuade his brother to come along but it seemed to be hopeless in trying. Raph and Leo did nothing else than to shout out provocative words to one and another, enjoying the rain somehow, perhaps because it added some difficulty to their training. Mikey was on his way to leaving his brothers and return by himself to the lair, but saw a golden opportunity as Raph was turned with his back towards him. So Mikey jumped forward and kicked Raph in the back on his shell, causing his brother to take a step forward so that he wouldn't fall.

"What the hell Mikey are you-"

"Last turtle back to the lair hatched from a rotten egg!" He declared as he started to run over the rooftops, Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other, questioning it somehow.

"You heard him." Donnie said and placed the broken turtle-vision goggles in his bag before running after Mikey. The two remaining brothers on the roof wasn't late to start to run themselves. Mikey laughed as he thought that he would have some huge lead all the way back to the lair but was surprised as a voice sounded closer to him than what he would expect it to be.

"Don't take the win in your hands just yet Mikey." Donatello warned him as he was catching up on him.

"Like I gonna let you win Donnie!" Mikey said and tried to speed it up a little, but if they weren't careful enough they might slip on the wet concrete.

"You guys are being too slow!" Raph shouted out as he as well started to catch up on Mikey.

"How's that even possible?" Mikey shouted surprised and then suddenly, just stopped as he spotted something.

"Hey guys! Look over there!" And his brothers stopped as well, looked where Michelangelo was pointing and saw a gang of men chasing a girl down the empty street. They all sunk into the dark shadows, making them invisible and observed for a bit.

"It doesn't seem to be the foot.." Donatello said in a lower voice as his eyes followed them.

"Then who the hell are they?" Raph asked as he brought his weapons forward, then suddenly they turned and ran into an alley.

"I don't know, but we have to find that out. It might not be some regular street gang.."

"So much for Master Splinter's 'Make sure to stay out of trouble'.. " Donatello signed and they all where on the move.

_'Stay focused, stay focused..' _Was easier said than done while running with all your might straight in to an alley with a dead end. There where many men behind her, she knew that, but they slowed down in triumph, laughing when they all knew where this alley lead to. But Haylie was one girl that didn't see herself as defeated until she laid on the ground, not being able to move anymore. Then she saw a door at the end of the alley.

_'Please be open, oh please be open!' _She begged as she reached out for the handle, could swear that she was about to meet the opposite of her hopes but where surprised as the door opened up.

"What?" She could hear from over her shoulder and how they started to run again and how their laughs died. She slammed the door shut and locked it as fast as she could and immediately after they started pulling the handle.

"She locked it!" A man shouted and a sound of relief came out from her, also her face didn't seems as tense as it did for a few seconds ago.

"Kick it in!" Another man shouted back and the same face was back on hers again and she started running up the stairs, trying to think of a possibility to get away from them when standing on a rooftop. As she was almost up at the top she could hear the door break on the bottom floor and her heart started to beat faster, not only from exhaustion, and ran up the last steps before shutting the other door behind her.

_'Okay, something to block it with, something heavy or..' _ Then trailed off as she saw a few planks laying across the roof, ran to fetch one of them and sealed the door shut with it.

"Shouldn't we jump in?" Donatello asked as they had change position, now with a clear view over the rooftop that the girl was standing on.

"It seems like she's doin' alright.." Mikey said but sounded a bit unsure.

"Yeah, for now. But when those men break the door down it won't be pretty.." Leonardo said with a most serious voice.

"So what are we waitin' for? Let's go kick some butt!" Raph suggested.

_'Okay, a plan, a fast and quick escape route..' _But a obvious one was no where in sight and her rushing heart didn't make the thinking process any easier. She ran to one end at the roof, trying to calculate if she was to be able to make a jump over to the other side.

_'No, that's impossible.' _And turned around as she could hear a man bang at the door to the roof.

_'Come on, come on. THINK!' _And even in her mind she sounded so desperate for a way out and looked at some other nearby buildings and noticed a fire escape at the side of one of them.

_'Of course!' _But at the same moment the door was kicked down and flew down on the concrete.

"Now you've really pissed me off.." One of the men said while walking slowly towards her, followed by the others.

"If you come with us without a fight I might let you go without any injuries.." Haylie looked around for some kind of weapon and saw a glimpse of a iron pipe under the pile of planks, so she hurried and picked it up.

"Come on, you might hurt yourself with that.." And he reached out for her, _smack_, and the end of the pipe was suddenly covered in a small amount of blood. The end of the pipe had hit his hand, probably harder than the man believed she could swing it since he didn't pulled it away. Without any warning the man took a steady grip of her collar and pulled her up so she could only stand on the tips of her toes, clenched his fist and was about to place it in her face when suddenly, he flew backwards. Haylie focused on regaining her balance, and when she looked up she saw four dark silhouette. But the shape of it didn't resemble as much of a human..

"What the hell.." Said one man in a lower voice, surprised at what stood in front of them.

"What are you freaks?" One shouted out and took out a knife that was hidden on his back.

"Your worst nightmare." Raph spoke and kicked the man holding the knife in the chest, sending him flying against the wall. The gang jumped at the turtles in attempt to get rid of them, only to be surprised that all of them where very skilled in ninjutsu, the art of self defense, as they protected both themself and the girl behind them.

Haylie was paralyzed for a moment, probably like some of the men where as well and only looked – what the hell where they? No matter how scared, fascinated or confused she might be she had to get out of there. The idea with the fire escape once again came to mind and she kept the iron pipe steady in her hand, ran for the other side of the building and looked down along the side of the wall. There it was - a fire escape with a smaller drop, perhaps around two meters long.

_'It will probably hurt a bit..' _She thought, knewing that her body was both wet and cold from the heavy rain and jumped up on the railing, then down at the fire escape and landed half badly.

"We got a runner!" Mikey shouted out to his brothers as he swung his nunchakus at two guys and then kicked another one behind him.

"I'm on it." Donatello said and pushed a man away with his bo staff and began to run towards the end of the roof but was then blocked by a large man who raised his fist towards him.

_'A quick escape, one that..' _She thought as she was on the ground again, looked at the street cap only a few meters away.

_'That's right! The sewers, they'll never search for me there, it's too unpredictable."_ And ran for it, bent up the edge a bit with the iron pipe and then heaved it open. Just as she closed it behind her Donatello got a small glimpse where she'd disappeared to.

"She went down into the sewers!" Donnie said as the last man was knocked down by Leonardo.

"Let's go after her, it might be dangerous down there in the old part of the sewers for those who doesn't know the way." Leo said and jumped for the railing and then down at the ground.

"At least we don't have to worry about the rain!" Mikey said, somewhat happy to return underground again.

"Shut up Mikey." Raph said as they returned down to the sewers.

_'Okay, it's dark down here..' _She thought as she walked in a high pace forward, then slammed her lower leg into something and bit herself in the lip to prevent herself from screaming out loudly.

_'REALLY dark..' _She changed and continued forward. The sound of her steps in the water wasn't something she had kept in mind when jumping down here, if the men where about to follow her they would.. She suddenly stopped as she thought that she heard something. She listened carefully as the noise came again and made a run for it. She looked back now and then but couldn't see anything, looked forward again and saw that it was suddenly turning only a few meters away.

"Hey wait! Don't run in there!" A voice called out in the dark and she looked over her shoulder, her eyes flickered in the dark trying to see how far away the voice came from when suddenly the ground under her feet disappeared. There was a large cylinder shaped room of some sort where several pipes lead out to, filled with water at the bottom of it. Haylie fell towards it, screaming from the shock of suddenly falling.

It was cold, freezing cold as she hit the water hard with her back first and was swallowed by it

* * *

_A/N:__Unfortunatly for me I'm not that good at the beginning of a story, most for the time, and the heat turns up as the story goes forward.  
Please leave a comment of what you thought so that I can improve, I promise that I won't bite you nor throw nails at you.. C: Only praise you haha!  
_


	2. Amnesia

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the teenage mutant ninja turtles, but I do wish I did! But I do own my own OC:s so keep your hands of them..! :[_

**_A/N:_**_I've done my best to correct the English, if there is a few errors I apologize in advance and hope that you can endure them! Enjoy!_

**Merlin Greenleaf Varis**_: No, it is not complete. It is on-going :)  
_**ahsokatano123456**_: Thank you! I'll try to update it more often, please comment on the following chapters. It means a lot! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Amnesia

"Shouldn't she be awake or something by now?" Mikey asked as the four turtles made their way from the abandoned reservoir back to the pumping station where their current home is.

"I believe head traumas to take different time in regaining consciousness depending on the force of impact to the head. Also the body's strength and recovery rate may differ depending on the individuals recovering rate." Donnie filled in with calm and precision as he sounded to know exactly what he was talking about, no one was dumb enough to questioning him.

"Which means she might not wake up in a while, so don't worry." He ended.

"Well, at least she's easier to carry! Right, Raphie-boy?" Mikey teased and looked at his older, hot headed brother.

"Talk for ya'self Mikey! Why am I the one to carry her anyway?" Raph complained and improved the grip on the girl he was carrying on his back, her head leaning sideways against his neck.

"Because you're no good for anything else?" Mikey teased once again and Raph reacting as strong as he usually does and straightened up a bit to hit his brother then was reminded of what he was carrying on his back. A red headed, soaking wet, unconscious girl.

"The only thing that matters is that we get her back to the lair and then Donnie can take a look at that cut on her forehead. Then when she wakes up we ask questions about the gang that was chasing her." Leo said with a deep seriousness to his voice, marching forward in the front of the group. Some time passed and they were finally back to the lair, Leo walked in first and looked around for their master Splinter. But he was not in sight, so he figured that their sensei was asleep.

"The coast is clear." Leo said and signaled for his brothers to enter their home, but just as his brothers entered the open wide living room there was a voice behind them, making them freeze on sight and listened carefully to what was about to be said.

"Is that a human girl?" And all of them turned around to face the source of the voice and saw master Splinter walk out from the shadows.

"Master Splinter, we-" Leo tried to explain the situation but when his sensei simply raised his hand Leo became silent and lowered his head a bit.

"My sons, you know that we cannot reveal our existence to other humans more than Casey and April. The world up there-"

"-is a cruel and superficial world. Yeah we know!" Mikey finished with a made-up voice, but as a result of that he was hit in the head by his master's walking stick.

"Aouch that hurts!" Mikey shouted out loud as he rubbed his hands upon the area where he was hit, trying to ease the pain.

"Have respect for your elders, Michelangelo." Splinter said with calm, and then looked at the rest of his sons.

"She was chased by what we believe is a new enemy, they didn't look like a regular street gang. But that isn't the reason why we brought her here, she fled into the old sewer system and fell down in the old water reservoir head first. She has been unconscious since then, we couldn't just leave her!" Leonardo said on the behalf of his brothers, for them to not get any punishment. But Splinter just walked over to Leonardo, laid a calming hand on his shoulder and looked at Donatello.

"Donatello, please treat the girl's wounds and keep an eye on her till she wakes up. The rest of you will come with me so that you can explain the details of this so called new enemy." The four brothers gave each other one look before they did as they sensei told them to. Don walked over to Raph and took the girl in his arms, walked over to an empty room where April had once lived for a short while and the rest of them walked away to their father's room. All Donatello did was to strip her from her wet clothes so much as he could without exposing her, the larger turquoise hoodie and her shoes and hung them up on the back of a chair. He attended to the wound on her forehead and wrapped it in bandage before leaving the still unconscious girl on the bed and met up with his brothers and father.

"All we can do now is wait until the young woman wakes up, only then can we know about who those men really are." Splinter ended when Donatello walked in, looked at his son with a look that encouraged him to tell them about the girls condition.

"She's still unconscious, it seems like the hit to her head is far worse than I first thought. Now we can just wait and see when she wakes up, if she wakes up. She might have fallen into a coma, I'm not sure.." He sounded very unsure about the matter.

"I can't do more than I've already done to her.."

"It is okay Donatello, you have done enough my son. Now, all of you, go and get a good night's rest and we will see how our guest feels in the morning." And the four turtles nodded to their father's words, so they went to their own room and the lair suddenly went absolutely quiet.

_"Someone.. Please stop hitting my head.." _And she gave an painful but quiet moan as she moved on the side in the bed, then making an painful grimace and rolled over to the back again.

_"I told you.. Stop killing my head!" _Then suddenly opened her eyes and saw only darkness, made painful sounds and held her hands on the forehead when the wound made itself aware again.

"Where the hell am I.. Why is it so dark?" She murmured in a low voice as she jumped down from the bed and walked towards what she though was the light switch back in her own room.

"I can't see a damn thing.. Who cut the power?" And just when she had uttered those words she walked right in to a wall, making her curse more loudly and once again held her hands over the source of her headache.

"What is this? Bandage?" And tore it off as she didn't remember when she got a wound anyway, was her older brother playing tricks on her? So she searched for the door, which was located a bit more far away than she could remember.. But she found it, opened it and started to walk down what she though was the corridor leading to the living room from her room.

"Jayson? If you are messing with the power generator you'll be sorry when dad finds out about it! Oh yeah, you heard me! I'll report you since you hit me with something very hard in the freakin' head! Do you know how much of a headache I gave right now?!" She yelled out loud with an most irritated voice and stopped just in front of the open ledge down to the living room area.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about Red, but there's no Jayson around here" A sudden voice in the dark behind her spoke out in a heavy Brooklyn accent. Without thinking she turned around with a clenched fist and aimed it towards the source of the voice, but it was like hitting a wall when the person behind the voice easily stopped her blow with only his one hand.

"Calm down Red, we don't want to hurt ya'!" He said and let go of her hand.

"Red?" She asked, and then it became clear he was referring to the color of her hair. "Who are you?"

Raphael looked surprised by the fact that she didn't ask _what _he was, and looked at his brothers who had joined him. Leo made a gesture for him not to reveal the others presence and wanted him to keep on talking.

"I'm Raph, what about you Red?" Raph's words made her forehead frown for a bit which triggered a painful face when the wound there made itself reminded once again.

"Haylie." She said simply, didn't seem to mind him anymore but only focused on the gash on her forehead which had been torned up again.

"My brother can fix that wound for ya', so what ya' say about it?"

"There is more people here?"

"Yeah, my three other brothers and my teacher."

"Teacher?" She asked a bit surprised.

"Don't think about it, come down to the sofa and we patch ya' up in a flash." Raph said with his unusually kind voice.

"How come Raph's so nice?!" Mikey whispered to Leo who just gave him one glance and then once again looked over at Raph and Haylie.

"It's easier said and done when you can't see anything.." But then Donnie couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore.

"You can't see anything in this light? Well that wasn't something that I've included in my expectations.." But his words made her tense again and threw her glance in Donatello's direction.

"I'm Donatello, Raphael's brother." He explained to keep her at ease. "Let me take a look at that wound for you, and then we can figure out why you can't see anything." Without a sound she came along when she was led downstairs to the living room area and placed on the sofa.

"Oh, and there's also my other brothers here, Leo and Mikey."

"So…" She started off, somewhat wondering. "There are four of you here.. right now.. in front of me?"

"Yeah.." Said the three of them just as Don returned with a few of his medical supplies and took a seat on the living room table in front of the sofa.

"I'll just put some pressure on it till it stops bleeding and then wrap it in bandage again, so try to bear with the pain for a bit." He said with a calm voice as he started applying pressure to stop the blodflow, the pain though made her frown and wanted to escape his hands. But she stayed put.

"So Haylie, why were you being chased by those men in the first place?" Leo asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about.."

"Don't you remember those dudes that were trying to smash you to a plump?!" Mikey asked suddenly but got hit in the back of the head by Raph.

"Shut up Mikey!" He said with his usual un-happy sounding voice, Mikey just rubbed the spot where he was hit to reduce the pain once again.

"It could be temporary amnesia due to the fall before." Donatello filled in to eliminate the question marks and Leo nodded to his brothers words.

"Then it would be useless to ask any questions for the time being.." He said, trailing off for a bit while thinking what they would do next.

"Sorry.." Haylie said as she noticed that they'd expected some information from her.

"Are you the police or something?"

"Not likely." Donatello said.

"See it more as a special patrol unit, or somethin' like that." Raph filled in with somewhat of a prideful tone in his voice, as he was one that enjoyed the pounding part of the job the most.

"Then, can you tell me why I can't see anything? Am I.. Is this permanent?"

"Perhaps I can answer that one." Donnie said as he started to apply the bandage around her head.

"The hit to your head when you fell down the abandoned water reservoir has caused some disturbance between the nerves from your eyes to the part of your brain that encodes those signals to actual images in your head. My guess is that you'll be able to see in a few days' time when the damage has been healed, but you should rest your eyes during that time and try not to use them at all." And he tucked up the end of the bandage and finished treating her.

"I fell down? How?"

"You were chased by a gang before, you fled down in the sewers to evade them but ran by accident down in an old reservoir and hit the water pretty hard." Leonardo explained.

"Dude, she hit the water head first!" Mikey pointed out.

"Thanks Mikey for that information.." Leo said with a sarcastic tone to his voice and returned his attention to Haylie.

"That's why we'd figured that you would tell us anything about them so that we could figure out what was going on with them." Leo explained and Haylie just nodded slowly, understanding the reason for the questioning.

"I'm sorry but I can't remember a thing, last thing I remember was being home with my brother and playing some video games.."

"You play video games?!" Mikey asked with an enthusiastic voice, Raph and the others just signed.

"Yeah, we played all kinds of video games but most racing games."

"Then you got to race against me! I'm usually good at other types of games, like ultimate smash-down but-" Then he was interrupted by Raph.

"She can't see anything your idiot, how do ya' think she's supposed to play?!"

"Oooh.. Sorry, didn't think of that." And those words made Raph face palm really hard. Then she suddenly rose from the sofa.

"I need to get home." And started to feel with her hands through the air. "Thanks for the treatment by the way."

"You're welcome, but I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be walking right now." Donnie said with a hint of worry and as he locked his glance at her back.

"As I said before, I need to get home." And was this time very determined.

"Do you have an address? We could give you a ride home." Leo said with his smooth and kind voice, Haylie on the other hand just shook her head slightly and continued to search in the air for a wall.

"No, I don't." She said with a pause. "But I know how it looks like." And with those words the turtles fell silent and looked at each other, not really sure how that's going to meet up and if she was serious or not.

"And how did ya' think that's gonna end up, Red?" Raph asked with a sarcastic voice.

"Just rest here for a few days, we won't get you anywhere without an address. We promise you that we'll take you home as soon as we got an address or when you have gained your eyesight back." Leo's words made Haylie stop and considered his offer, turned for a bit and looked towards the source of Leo's voice.

"Okay, but I stay just as long as I need to.." She said with an.. unsure voice, as if she really wondered if she should do this.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here." Donatello assured her. "What's your last name? That would make it easier for me to go through data-bases to find your address." He explained and Haylie nodded.

"It's Bower, Haylie Bower." But the name made Don surprised.

"Bower? You don't happen to be related somehow to David Bower, the owner of the Bower industries?" Haylie nooded simply.

"Then I'll try to look it up right now, just give me a few minutes." But as he gathered the medical supplies he signaled for Leo to follow him to his workroom. Leo just gave Raph and Mikey one simple look each, telling them to either show the guest their home or take her to her room, then walked away with Donnie. Raph was about to tell her that he'd show her to her room, then was thinking about leaving her there. Mikey on the other hand was faster to use his mouth than Raph.

"Hey, how about we play some video games?!" And sounded very enthusiastic, Raph just signed loudly.

"I already told you Mikey, she can't play if she can't-" But he was interrupted by Haylie.

"It's fine, let's play." She said with a steady voice and almost smiled for a bit. "But only if it will be a racing game." Was her only condition. As Mikey thought that he'd win either way, he just grinned foolishly for himself.

"Deal!" He said and walked up behind her, put his hands on her back and led her back to the sofa and made her sit down. He was fast with putting things together and handed her the controller and flew down on the sofa himself. Raph walked over to see how this was going to turn out, even if he wasn't a fan to watch Mikey play.

"All you gotta do is to press the X button to get forward, and then just steer with the joystick." Haylie nodded and noticed that the controller was wireless as she went over the controller with her hand, and grinned slightly as she came up with an idea.

"Are you ready to lose?" She asked Mikey, but he didn't do as much as look at her.

"I never lose at video games, like NEVER EVER!" He said and sounded overly confident, Haylie just shrugged her shoulders and prepared herself for the start. But just as the start signal has gone off she grabbed his controller faster than none of them had ever predicted a normal girl could do and threw it over her shoulder across the lair.

"Hey!" Mikey shouted as Haylie couldn't manage to keep a laugh hidden inside her as she tried to race even without seeing anything.

"That's cheating!" He yelled as he jumped over the back of the sofa to fetch the controller lying on the floor, luckily intact from the impact on the wall. Raph couldn't avoid smiling and looked after Mikey as he was now running back to catch up to her in the game.

"Now Leo." Donnie said as soon as they got into his workroom and closed the door behind them.

"Do you know what the Bower industries do?"

"No.." Leo said. "Should I know of them?" He asked as he followed Donnie to his computer.

"The Bower industries are doing a lot of medical research but is specializing in medical systems and new equipment for transplant, such as the pacemaker but much more than that." And started typing on the computer.

"And.. what does that have to do with anything?" Leo asked as he didn't quite follow.

"What I know David Bower doesn't have any family, so how come that she claims to be his daughter?" Leo now understood where Don wanted to get to and started thinking about it.

"The only logical reason would be that she wants to hide her identity, but why choose one so famous and easy to track down?"

"I don't know.." Don said. "But there is something fishy about this."

"You're absolutely sure that he don't have a daughter?" Leo asked to be on the safe side.

"I'm sure." Donnie said certain of his words but typed Haylie Bower into the data-base search program he had written to search through almost every data-base in town and ended up with no results.

"There is no one with the name of Haylie Bower, that person just simply _doesn't exist_."


	3. Surprise, Surprise

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the teenage mutant ninja turtles, but I do wish I did! But I do own my own OC:s so keep your hands of them..! :[_

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Surprise, Surprise

There has been a week since she arrived to the place where four brothers and a father lives, in a week she has had more than enough time to get to know every single one of them in this new environment. They had earned her trust. Keeping her safe and sound, doing their best to entertain her and make her thoughts be elsewhere than on the fact that her sight might be lost for the rest of her life. Haylie appreciated that and was therefore going to do her best in remembering where she lived, also what those men wanted with her when they chased her down the street and cornered her on the rooftop of an abandoned building.

"Hey Red, awake already?" Raph asked as she made her way down the stairs with Don's bostaf in her hand, which he had lend out to her so she wouldn't trip over different objects and furniture around the lair. As long as he wasn't training or in a need of it she had it in her possession and held it tightly.

"Yes, for the matter of fact I am!" She answered with a slightly irritated voice.

"What are you guys doing? And yes Mikey, I can hear that you're playing video-games as usual."

Raph just smirked to the fact that she was right.

"Hey! It happens to be a very good game!" Mikey answered in his defense.

"I bet." Haylie said with a smile. Mikey then paused the game and jumped over the back of the couch.

"Hey, are you going to see Donnie?" Mikey asked as he made his way over to them.

"Yeah, I'm finally getting rid of this bandage."

"Finally, cuz' you look kinda stupid with it on." Mikey said laughing, knowing that he could tick Haylie off in almost the same matter as Raph. Then only a second later he was hit in the head by Haylie with Don's bostaf, making him frantically rub the spot where she hit him.

"You deserved it." Haylie said shortly as an explanation.

"Could you guys keep it down for a bit?" Leo said further away at the training area, where he was sitting down in a lotus and meditating.

"Oh, sorry Leo!" Haylie said and tried to lower her voice.

"But seriously though, you look like a zombie sometimes when you walk so slowly with covered eyes. The only thing missing would be like a massive  
amount of blood, some drooling and a flesh wound!" Mikey continued as enthusiastic as always, gesturing while he talked to express how cool that would be. Haylie only hit him again, but this time followed up with several hits on different places.

"Oh you wouldn't want to see me as a zombie." She explained as she took a step closer to him, Mikey only took a few steps back.

"If I can beat you with my eyes covered I would eat your brain in a second!"

"Hey, knock it off!" Mikey said as he blocked every single one of her blows. "And dude..ette, you can't even hit me!"

"Oh yeah?" Haylie started to get even closer to him, delivered blow after blow which Mikey either avoided or blocked with his underarm. She bravely continued to challenge him till he had enough, took the bostaf from her and swept it under her feet, causing her to fall backwards on the floor.

"That's cheating!" She said laughing at the same time as she groaned about a sudden but temporary pain to her elbow when hitting the floor.

"Give the bostaf back so I can go to Don now you goofball."

Mikey lend her a helping hand up on her feet and gave the staff back.

"Goofball, me?" He asked with a wide smile.

"No-one else here would fit that awesome description." She said with a smile, brushed herself off quickly before walking in what direction she though she remembered Don's work-room to be.

"Hey Haylie…" Raph said suddenly with his heavy Brooklyn accent.

"What Raph?"

"Don's room is on the other side of the lair."

"Thanks for the tip."

"No problem."

And with those words, she finally made it to Don's work-room almost without any help. She had told them not to help her by showing her, only by saying where she was or should be going. They seemed to respect it, even if they questioned all the bruises on her shins for going into objects when not knowing where she was. That mostly happens whenever they are training, during that time Haylie wouldn't be able to borrow Don's bostaf.  
Raph held a steady look at her back as she walked over into Donnie's room and started beating up the sandbag again, his daily victim, and Mikey returned to his video-game.

"Donnie?" Haylie asked as she walked into the room, hearing a noise that resembled welding.

"Oh, hi Haylie." He said with his usual polite voice. "I'm just going to finish this really quickly and then we'll take a look at your sight."

Haylie nodded and walked close to the wall and followed it until she found a bookshelf. When she ran her fingertips over a shelf what seemed to be filled with just books she wasn't surprised since he was the smartest of the four brothers, at least when it came to science.

"What do you read?" She asked and Don just threw a glance over his shoulder.

"Oh that? It's just some old books about various things, I think some is about the human anatomy and others is about modern technology."

"Is that so..." She answered and continued to explore the bookshelf that was filled with so much more than just books. But just a short moment after he had finished with what he was doing and led her to a medical bed he kept in the corner. Since both himself and his brothers gets hurt a lot from time to time he decided to get one and made her sit down as he took a seat in front of her.

"Then let's see if the bandage has done any good." He had more or less made her wear bandage over her eyes the entire week to avoid exposure to them. Don had a theory that it might make them heal faster.

"I hope so, I haven't opened my eyes in days." And sounded really excited but nervous as the same time, this was the moment of truth after all. Donnie didn't want to admit that if this wasn't showing any signs of improvement there might be a possibility that she has become completely blind. He could feel the tension getting bigger the closer he came to taking it all off.

"Just before you open your eyes let me bring down the light in the room. Otherwise it might hurt your eyes since they're used to darkness by now."  
Haylie nodded and promised that she wouldn't look until he said it was okay. So he took the rest of, went away to turn down he light in the room for a bit and walked back and sat down on the pallet again.

"Now you can open them."

And she did, seconds later a surprised scream was heard from Donnie's work-room, getting Leo's, Raph's and Mikey's fully attention.

"Did you hear that?" Leo said with an alerted tone to his voice and rose from the floor.

"It came from Donnie's work-room!" Mikey said out loud and they all hurried there to see Haylie sit on the bed and staring at Don who sat just in front of her.

"Donatello…" And had her eyes had locked on his face. She looked straight into the purple-masked turtle's eyes with such an amazed but surprised look that she didn't seemed to take notice to the other three in the doorway.

"What exactly are you?"  
Don was taken by surprised, not only from her sudden scream, and didn't think of the fact that Haylie didn't know that they we're turtles before now.

"Are you like a lizard or something?"

"A lizard?!" Raph shouted out just as Donnie was about to answer her question.

"We're turtles!" Mikey said and turned Raph a bit to show their shells that covered their backs.

"Well excuse me that I can't see that well!"

"But wait a second.." Mikey replied. "Aren't you afraid or something like that?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because being a mutated turtle isn't like.. normal?"

"Does it seem like I care to you?"

"Well, no but-"

"Of course I am a bit surprised.." She started, then trailing off a bit. "Screw that, I am shocked... But that still doesn't change who you are as individuals. I like you guys for who you are, not what you look like. And besides, who would be afraid of you Mikey?"

And those words put a smile on Leo's face, like he couldn't have said something better himself. The true person isn't in the flesh but in the mind, looks doesn't determine what kind of person you are.

"Well, if you don't mind I'd like to look at the reflexes of your sphincter before we wrap it up." Donatello said and put a hand on her shoulder in order for her to sit still. After a quick check he made a distance between them with a smile on his lips.

"It seems like it reacts just normal, now we only have to wait for it to recover completely."

The joy in her eyes spread out throughout her face as a wide smile took place on her lips.

"Thanks a million Donnie! You're amazing!"

"Don't mention it, it's the least I can do."

"Hey! I know what to do next!" Mikey shouted out suddenly with his enthusiastic and positive voice, which caught everyone's attention. But instead of keep on going on what he wanted to do he hurried forward to Haylie, grabbed her by the wrist, pulled her out of the room and out to the living room.

"Mikey?" Leo asked, not really sure what the orange-masked turtle was thinking of doing when he saw that they were heading towards the TV and his ongoing video-game. He just sighed.

"Now I can have the chance to beat you in a fair game now when you can see again!"

"You know that I can only see things blurry? It still wouldn't count as a fair rematch."

"Then there's no point in playing.."

Haylie just chuckled and shook her head slightly, sighed but not in a negative way and looked at Mikey. Then she realized something.

"Hey.." She said when she had given it a second thought. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe what?" Leo asked with a slight surprise in his voice, not knowing what she was aiming at.

"How come Mikey's taller than me?! You're turtles, I mean, you shouldn't be this tall then.." Even if it wasn't with much, about a half of a head.

"Or perhaps you're the one bein' short." Raph said which his usual teasing smirk.

"Wanna know the funny part?" Raph asked suddenly with malicious pleasure in his voice, but before she got the opportunity to answer he continued.

"Mikey is the shortest one of us."

"Oh yeah? That height aren't gonna help you in any way!"

"You know.." Mikey said and took a step closer, standing right next to her. "I think it will." And with those words she clenched her fist in order to hit him, but Mikey just laughed and avoided her hit with ease.

"I'll show you that I am not afraid of anything, and that includes four green turtles!" She said with a smirk on her face, grabbed a pillow from the couch which she threw at Mikey, took up another one and did the same since the first one missed. Mikey found it very entertaining to tease her, which would make her the second 'most effective person to tease' under Raph which will always have the lead. She found it strange not to be on the first place. She couldn't catch Mikey since he's the fastest of them all, nor hit him as hard as his brother could. But Raph would always be easier to tick off, or it might just be brotherly love and she can't compare with that. Mikey and Haylie ran off and the others went back to whatever they were doing, soon there would be morning practice anyway. The day continued and the turtles practiced twice before getting the rest of the day off. Mikey changed his mind about challenging Haylie to race him in a video-game, nagged in about ten minutes before she finally gave in and played a round or two with him.

"Aaaaand there I won again!" He shouted in triumph and jumped of the sofa, Haylie just shook her head with a crocked smile and sighed.

"You know that these don't count as a rematch since I can't see that well yet?"

"Who's the champion, who's the champion?" He repeated over and over till he finally felt like it was enough.

"Mikey is!"

"Your so annoying!"

"That's what I do best!"

Just as Mikey was about to answer to her words Raph's voice could be heard across the lair.

"Hey you two, we're goin' topside on patrol. Are you guys comin' or what?"

"Topside.." Haylie whispered to herself, with this much fun she had totally forgotten about searching for her home which made her feel guilty deep down inside.

"Like I am!" Mikey shouted out with joy, finally getting to go outside again.

"Haylie, are you coming with us?"

"I can finally go home now."

Those words made the four turtles fall silent and look at Haylie as she stood up from the couch.

"That's right. Now that I can see again, I can go home. I can go and see my big brother again!" And she couldn't hide a smile on her face, but it was something with it that wasn't right, a negative feeling to it…

"We'll help you get there." Leo assured her as he met her gaze, Haylie nodded with a smile on her face.

"Let me just go and grab my things and then we can go!" And ran upstairs to gather some small things she'd store in her pockets. Just after a minute she was back and they all went up to the surface.

"It's almost like you forget how big this city is when you don't see it every day." Haylie said, gazing over New York City from one of the many millions of rooftops. The wind blew with comfortable warmth through her apple red hair, searching its way through her clothes with a cooling effect.

"What happens now?" Mikey asked out of the blue. "Are you just gonna leave and we'll never see you again?" Haylie couldn't miss the fact that the orange masked turtle sounded a bit sad over what he though was a fact.

"No Mikey, we'll see each other again. I'll come visit, I know where you live, remember?"

"No, of course he don't know that..." Raphael said with his usual sarcasm.

"You really want you ass kicked that bad Raphael?" She asked him.

"As if you'd be able to, Red!"

"Challenge accepted!"

"You're on then Red!"

"Knock it off you two! If we so even want to have a chance of finding Haylie's home we need to start looking right away." Don said when he had have enough of their arguing, which made them both snort and looked away from one another.

"Do you remember anything specifically about the surroundings around your home? Like a park, if there is any water nearby?" Donatello continued and locked his gaze on Haylie which seemed to be thinking about it.

"No, not more than a lot of skyscrapers around it. Well, it is an apartment in one of the skyscrapers." Donnie sighed to her answer.  
"That only leaves about half of New York to search through." He said with a tired voice, put one hand on the back of his neck and looked out over the city. It wasn't a great start, but it was something.

"Oh, and before we start." Don said and took up a little pin that he'd made just the other day from his bag. "I want you to have this."

"What is it?"

"It's a tracker I've built, disguised as a simple pin. It gives us your current position via satellite transmission, so if you are to fall into trouble again you can always press on this button here and we'll be right there."

He walked up to her and put it somewhere hidden, under her hood in the front he pinned it down.

"Thanks guys." She said with a warm smile on her lips, it probably meant more to her than it did to them.

"So what do you guys say? Should we get going so you can go on patrol afterwards?"  
They all agreed that they'd better start now or they were to continue tomorrow as well, so Don offered her to get a ride on his back since she couldn't make the big jumps over the mains streets and larger alleys.

"Let's head into the center and then decide where to go once there." Leo suggested and everyone followed without a word. Like shadows they swept over the rooftops, Haylie was just amazed how fast they were and could jump with such ease and such distance!

"If you're tired we can stop." She said after they been going for about 20 minutes.

"Don't worry, I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Haylie tightened her grip around his neck but was careful not to strangle him in any way, not even close to it. She made sure the wasn't hurting him in any way, though she started to feel a headache blooming up in the back of her head. She'd assume that it was from the lack of water, sleep and now suddenly very fast movement.

"Donnie.." She said and struggled a bit to get off. "Please stop here."

He stopped on the rooftop they were on, let her go and turned towards her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"My head…" She said, placing her hand on her temples.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked as they went back from the next rooftop.

"She's complaining about pain in the head." Don explained when he turned to his brother. Then he turned back to see her knees give in, but she took a steady grip of the fence and glided down on the concrete.

"Haylie!" They shouted as they hurried to her side. Pearls of sweat on her forehead and a painful face as she faced the concrete with her head between her hands.

"Make it stop…" Haylie manage to say behind clenched teeth, shaking of pain from what you can't call a headache anymore.

"Make the pain stop!" She begged as her voice cracked and she reached her limit. A piercing scream followed of pure pain and suddenly, it just disappeared. She sat quiet, didn't move a muscle then tilted down towards the concrete. Leo was quick to reach and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Don, what's wrong with her?!" He asked his only brother who might have a possibility to know what was going on.

"I-I don't know!" He said with a deep worry and stress in his voice. "I need to do a firmly examination to even have a clue what might cause this sudden pain."

Then she woke up again, opened her eyes and sat up. But her eyes, as well as her face, were blank from emotions. As if she wasn't conscious but moving.

"Haylie, how do you feel?" Don asked and put one hand softly on her shoulder. Everything went by like a flash and she hit him by his chest. And sound of something breaking reached everyone's ears and sent him flying across the roof.

"What the hell are you're doin'?!" Raph shouted in an aggressive tone as he reached for his sais.

"Haylie, what's going on?!" Leo asked, took a step back to his hotheaded brother. Mikey had already hurried to Donnie's side and gave him a helping hand up on his feet.

"Are you okay bro?" He asked as Donnie took himself over the chest.

"I think she might have broken one of my ribs.." And made a grimace as a flash of pain went through his chest.

"That's it." Raph said and walked towards Haylie with one sai in each hand.

"I don't care if you're a girl or not, ya' hurt my brothers and thing's get ugly for you!"

But his words didn't make her as even blink, she just stood there and looked at him.

_"Searching: system back-up file, repairing." _She said in a monotone voice.

"Raph, wait!" Leo shouted out to his brother who wouldn't listen to him.

_"Defense-system, activated."_

"Raph!" __

He swung his sais against her, next he knew his breath was taken away when she stopped a full-forced attack from with without as moving from the spot. She just grabbed his arm, twisted it pretty bad before hurling him over her shoulder and forcefully down in the concrete which cracked after impact.

"Raph!" Leo shouted and brought out his katanas, this had gone too far. Mikey drew his nunchakus as well as Don drew his bostaf, both looking very confused.

"Haylie, what are you doin'?!" Mikey asked without any results of attention. "Don't force us to attack you!"

Haylie then turned against them and didn't seem to mind the red masked turtle on the side of her, trying to grasp what happened when she suddenly gave him a violent kick to the chest.

Once again you could hear the sound of bones breaking.

Raph's painful scream didn't leave any room for more questions as Leo suddenly rushed towards her with his katanas in a steady grip. If there is something he wouldn't tolerate is when someone is trying to hurt his family.

_"Offensive-system, activated."_

"Leo! Don't! We need a plan!" Don cried out as his brother was only a few meters in front of her.

That when you could hear the sound of metal collide.


	4. Sudden betrayal

**I hope that this chapter isn't so messy, I've tried to keep it very clear and easy to read since it's now takes place at two different places at the same time. **

**- Note: **Congenital analgesia, aka congenital insensitivity to pain, is simply a disease where you can't feel any pain at all.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Sudden betrayal

There was so many questions and emotions swirling around at the one rooftop where four giant turtles and what seemed to be, at least, a young girl. As in a turn of the dices Haylie has become someone of a fearsome character, not hesitating once over killing them on sight.

"You've gone too far Haylie! Answer me! Why are you doing this?!" Leo yelled furiously as his katanas collided with Raph's sais that Haylie had taken from him in a flash, measured his strength with a girl that usually couldn't even beat Mikey if she wanted to. She had stopped Leo's fully forced attack with them, making them face one another eye to eye. Was she to push him away or disarm him? He didn't know, and that was the scary part. Haylie didn't say anything, which made Leo almost pass as Raph by the rage that created. He broke himself free from her hold on him, aiming his katanas for several of the human body's different weak point. But every time he seemed to get a hit, she blocked it with the sais. But it was at the point where he accidently stabbed her through her hand, but when he did she didn't do as much as blink as a reaction.

"What the…" Mikey said out loud and was trying to get things together.

"How's that even possible?!" Don shouted surprised. "We all know that she doesn't have congenital analgesia or anything!"

Don couldn't make sense of it, no one could. But they did know that if they didn't do something and fast, they might not be able to find out what's going on here. Both Mikey and Leo was attacking at the same time, somewhat holding back since they all have a picture in the back of their head in how she's been through the whole time she's been with them. A funny young girl, somewhat unsure about herself and isn't afraid of anything what they know so far. They used kicks and pushes in hopes of her being knocked out so they wouldn't have to attack her anymore, but their kicks didn't seem to do any effect at all!

"I don't get any of this!" Mikey shouted out confused as he swung his nunchakus. "Usually big and ugly dudes should have a K.O right now, why don't a little girl have it?!"

"Somethings not right, it's like she's not even human!" Leo said as he avoided her attack time after time after time.

"This will get us nowhere, we need to end this now!" He then shouted in a serious tone, taking a step back to analyze the situation better.

"Right back at ya' bro!"

They both ran towards her, Mikey slightly ahead and caught the most of her attention so that Leo could get a clean shot at her. She avoided most of it in the last minute but he did create a gash on her upper arm, making the blood pouring out of it as well as the wound in her hand. But she didn't even make a face, instead she threw a punch straight at Mikey's face, making him stagger for a bit. Haylie got a hold of his arm, pulled him towards her as she kicked him not only once, but twice in the stomach before turning around and delivered a strong kick to the head, making him hit the ground hard.

"Mikey!" Leo shouted as his brother that didn't get up, but started to move a little a few seconds later. The fight kept on going for quite some time, Leo and Haylie did both manage to cause harm to one another. But Leo didn't have the intention of killing her as she did for him. Don managed to get up again, so did Raph, but it didn't take too long for them to be knocked out again.  
Leo looked around him, every single one of his brothers were lying unconscious on the ground because of the pain of their wounds, heavy blows to their heads. His stamina was running low, his forehead wet by sweat and eyes fixated on her.  
One last time he attacked her, but she redirected his swords to the side, took a steady grip of him and threw him onto the concrete with his shoulder first, making it dislocated. An agonizing cry of pain came from his mouth. Haylie just stood there, looked at him with an emotionless face and gave him a kick to the head, making his surroundings turn black. She threw the sais on the ground in front of him, made her way towards the edge of the rooftop and jumped down.

Mikey woke up shook some life into Leo, realizing that his shoulder was dislocated. It was harder for them to wake Don and Raph back to the present, but they did eventually. They all helped one another out so they would all make it back home again, but it sure took them a while. __

"Please someone do something about the pain!" Mikey pleaded as he was laying down on the sofa an hour later, trying not to move anything except for his mouth.

"Can't you just be quiet for one minute Mikey, one minute?!" Raph asked with his normally harsh voice and grimaced as Don tried to apply bandage to his torso, making several flashes of pain to through his body.

"I'm trying but my stomach hurts too much!"

"Too bad it wasn't your jaw!" Raph replied, one again grimacing for moving his torso.

"Michelangelo." Master Splinter warned with a strict but calm voice. "Show some respect to your wounded brothers."

"The painkillers will take effect soon Mikey, you just need to hold on until then." Don assured him, but reassuring wasn't going to help him.

"Now my sons." Master Splinter said with a calm voice, sitting on the floor facing his sons lying in both couches and armchairs, covered with in- and external wounds. "Tell me what happened."

The guys told him exactly how the situation had played out and in the end how Haylie fled, making them all putting on a quite confused face.

"Don, what do we know so far?" Leo asked the purple masked turtle and Don walked away to get his laptop so that they could find out.

"Well, we do know that she claims herself to be the daughter of David Bower and that she's has an older brother. Other than that we don't have any more information about her except casual facts as her strength, sense of humor and disliking liquorish."  
That wasn't much to go on, and the only good piece of information they got they weren't really sure if it was accurate or not. They all sighed, feeling like they would spin in circles if they didn't accidently bump into her again.

"Hey guys, remember the pin I gave her?" And the attention was drawn to Donatello.

"Yeah, what about it?" Raph asked.

"You see, I didn't program it to send a distress signal whenever problems were about to occur but also to constant tracking."

"That means we'll be able to find out where she is right now!" Leo said, making it all clear.

"Then where is she!? I have unfinished business with Red!" Raph said with a rough voice.

"Then let's see.." Donnie said while he was tapping his keyboard, making all sorts of commands before pressing enter and a city map was reviled in  
front of him witch a red signal slowly blinking.

"Um, guys. You won't believe this.."

"What is it?" His brothers asked curiously.

"She's at the Bower Industries main building now!"

"Why would she go there? And more importantly, she might actually hurt someone!"

"The signals weak, it might be that's she's underground with some heavy isolation. It doesn't sound very likely for Bower industries to keep a girl on the loose in captive.."  
Leo put on a thinking face as he walked back and forward, trying to figure out the best way to approach all of this.

"If I am correct she should be in some kind of basement, therefore the weak signal. So I just need to download these blueprints and…" His voice faded as it didn't make any sense, attracting Leo's attention.

"According to these blueprints there are no such thing as a basement, but the gratitude and longitude shows that she's underground."  
Leo squinted his eyes as he tried to make some sense of all of this.

"What are they hiding…" He said thinking out loud. "Don, can you access their system?"

"Not from this computer." Donnie said with his eyes fixed on the screen as he tried to hack their system.

"They have six class S firewalls, it will take me weeks to hack that from here!"

"We don't have weeks, perhaps not even days!"

"Then we have to hack the system ninja style!" Mikey said with his usual goofy voice.

"We sneak inside and while exploring the place don uses his super brain to hack into their system! It'll be like the mission impossible movies! We glide down the side of the building, take us through the glass with some sort of-"

"You watch too many movies Mikey!" Raph said, interrupting his brother.

"Oh yeah? Well it's better than you who can't understand them!"

"Now you've done it Mikey!" Raph shouted, refused his pain and went up to go after his brother. Mikey screamed by surprise and jumped off the sofa to avoid his brothers hands, accidently ran into the coffee table and stepped on the remote, making the TV turn on.

_"Now to a special press conference held at the Bower Industries entrance hall"_

"Be quiet you two!" Don said with a determined voice but Raph didn't stop, just punching Mikey a little bit less hard than he usually would do.

"So that is supposed to be David Bower?" Leo asked as soon as a blond muscular man in a suit appeared on screen.

"Yes, he's one of the world's sharpest minds when it comes to biological research and medical equipment, as I told you before. I can't see why he would be involved within anything suspicious since his researched has been used to improve health care all around the world."

_"David Bower sir! Rumors say that the Bower Industries are currently working on some sort of serum to reduce the healing process on the human body, is the rumors true?"_

The owner himself took a few seconds to reflect upon this, when he eventually smiled and took a breath to speak up.

_"Bower Industries does not have any theory about such a thing as to reduce the healing process of the human body, but it would be nice, wouldn't it?"_

He said it with a sense of humor, making the people in the conference room laugh slightly. But neither Leo nor anyone of his brothers was laughing.

"He's lying." Don said with a coldly.

"How you know?" Leo asked a bit curiously.

"I don't, I just have that feeling." He said and then turned his eyes to Leo. "So what do we do now?"

Leo thought about it, looked at the TV where the long muscular man was still standing and talking, making Leo frown slightly.

"We need to get to the bottom of this, when our bodies has healed a bit we're sneaking inside the Bower Industries main building."

"Mr. Bower sir." A tall young man with brown, bushy hair and green eyes address the owner of the company as he stepped inside his office.

"I'm apologizing for disturbing you like this shortly after the press conference but we have picked up a signal from unit 001."

"What?!" A deep and dark voice said out loud in surprise. "What's the status rapport?"

"It's not very far from here and moving towards us, it's expected to be here within ten minutes. We don't know the extent of damage taken to the unit but the teams are on stand-by."

"Good, report to me when you've done a complete body scan and looked over the damages caused to the unit and system disturbance that has occurred."

The young man bowed down before leaving the room and closing the doors behind him. In the end of the room there was a desk with a chair facing the giant glass-wall behind it, showing all of New York through it. But then the chair turned around to revile a muscular man in his early forties, blond short hair and blue eyes with a bit of facial hair.

"My little daughter…" He said murmuring, slamming his clenched fist down the desk, making all the loose objects placed on it to rattle. "I'll make you  
pay for disappearing for almost two weeks… my little darling…" He rose from his chair, walked across the big spacious room and out through the big door. The man, David Bower, just walked forward to the elevator to go to the lowest point in the building – the basement.

"I want a full status report." He said the moment he walked into the big white basement, many people running around and working on the computers. Team of doctors was gathered around the table to provide samples to the scientists and computer engineers.

"So far have we discovered several shattered bones, one stab through the hand, a minor gash on its upper left arm and multiples bruises all over unit 001."

"What about the chip?"

"The computer engineers are currently working on that at the moment sir, but it seems to have suffered damage as well. Therefore the loss of communication to the unit 001, which has been temporarily restored due to a much stronger signal. It seems to be a signal-related problem sir."

"Good, and how are progression going with unit 002?"

"Stable and ready to go sir, we'll collecting errors stored in the data log from unit 001 and later to base an update and apply to unit 002."

"Good." And he walked over to the table and observed the different teams working on Haylie, unit 001, lying unconscious with closed eyes and bruised face. Bruises started to unfold themselves all over her body, but as long as the exaggerating embodiment system is up and running the body of the unit can take up to four hundred percent in critical damage before giving up.

"I want those fractures healed, this is a great opportunity to test the new cell-duplication serum. If successful it will only take days for the unit to become one hundred percent restored."

"Yes sir, as you wish." And the doctors were ordered to test this new developed method the Bower industries have created, in order to speed up the human healing process, defying nature as some would say. He turned to leave the floor and to go home, when he stopped.

"And don't forget to look through the memory unit and save the record from the encounter she had on her way here. I want to know who damaged the unit this bad and make them pay."

And with that said he left.

"Haylie…" A distant voice called to her, making her groan slightly and frowned in her sleep. Then suddenly her memory went by like a flash, remembering who the deep but kind voice belonged to.

"Jayson!" She called out and threw her arms around her tall brother's neck, hugging him tightly before realizing that her body was screaming from pain. She collapsed on the bed again, holding her arms around her ribs in agony. Her face was facing the floor and suddenly salty teardrops hit the floor, making her brother crouch down in front of her, holding a warming hand on her shoulder.

"Does it hurt that bad?"

"No…" She said sobbing and met her brother's eyes. "I'm just so glad to see you again…"

He gave her a smile filled with warmth as he embraced her once again, feeling her warm tears flowing down his shoulder. Then he held her shoulders, made some distance between them and looked her in the eyes.

"How are you feeling? You've been out for about five days now."

"Five days?!" She shouted out surprised.

"Yeah.." He said, not really sure how to continue.

"Haylie, who did this to you?" He asked, now with a more serious voice. "One day you were just gone, dad told me you ran away!"

"No, that's not true!" She said without such as thinking twice about it. "Jayson, listen to me. Something isn't right here, I don't know what it is but something just isn't."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because all I remember was that I was suddenly out in the streets one day, standing in the middle of a fighting against a big gang of young adults where it was everyone against me. I ran for my life but they chased after me, I thought I was about to die that day when they cornered me up on a rooftop where I had fled to in hopes of avoiding them and…" Her words faded as she realized that it was just that exact moment she's been trying to remember when being with the guys. Then pieces starting adding up now.

"And four mutated turtles saved me!"

"Haylie, just listen to yourself…" Jayson said doubting. "It's the morphine they gave you that talks."

"No! Just listen to me! I'm not lying to you!"

"Haylie…" He said, begging her to stop this by just on the tone of his voice.

"No! They saved me from those men, but due to a hit to my head I couldn't remember where I lived and I couldn't see anything either since I got temporarily blind. So they helped me, took care of me and then we were up on the rooftops again when everything got blank… next thing I know I'm here…" She looked up at him with a confused and slightly scared look.

"Jayson, you have them too, right? Those weird black-outs…"

The look he gave her made her certain that he got them too, it's just not something they've discussed before. Now it was her turn to put her hands on his shoulder.

"We need to get out of here, do you hear me? I will get out of here."


End file.
